


13

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Kudos: 9
Collections: Interactive chapter





	13

“Cal, I can’t,” I whisper. “I’m sorry but I can’t.”

And just like that, the moment fades. “I’m sorry, I should have taken the hint the first time.”

“No, it’s not like that. It’s… I do like you.”

“But?”

“But there is someone else. I’m sorry.”

Cal shrugs and his smile is back. “Stop apologizing. It’s fine. I get it.”

“I still feel like I led you on or something.”

“You didn’t. When we’re together, it’s nice, and I think there is some alchemy. But if you have it more with someone else… that’s just life, isn’t it?” Do I have it more with someone else, though? I don’t know if I have alchemy with Blue. I just know that he is funny, that he makes me feel safe, that he knows me better than anyone else. I don’t even know if he feels that way about me.

But regardless, I can’t do this to him. I’m here for Blue. I can’t turn this into a bonding session with Cal. However easier that would be than my next step with Blue.

“Is that other person here tonight?” Cal asks.

“I don’t actually know,” I reply.

He seems slightly confused, but I can’t just share my Blue drama with Cal. It would be too weird.

“Well. I hope you find each other.”

“Thanks. And sorry again for… all of this.”

“Don’t be. It was fun. It might not be what I hoped for, but it was nice. I’ll see you at school, Simon.”

“Yeah.”

Cal smiles one last time, and he’s gone.

I am left on this bench and, suddenly, the crowd is noisy more than excited, the lights are aggressive more than enchanting, and it’s cold. I look down at my watch. This is closing in roughly twenty minutes. Blue isn’t coming, is he?

I know I shouldn’t give up yet, but… I also feel pathetic, sitting here, waiting for someone who keeps saying no…

[Go home.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595682)

[Keep looking for Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595712).


End file.
